morganitefandomcom-20200214-history
Morganite (Character)
Morganite (formerly Morrigan Thomas) is the main character in Morganite. She was an ordinary human for the first eight years of her life, but turned into a gem (Morganite) after encountering Jasper underneath a quarry. Appearance Morrigan (pre-gem) had grey eyes and wore her hair in two pigtails. Her former hair color was not mentioned. Morganite (post-gem) continues to wear her now bubblegum-pink hair in two pigtails. Her skin is rosy pink as well, and her eyes have turned pink to match. Her gem is triangular in shape and sits in the center of her neck, just above her collar. She usually wears clothing similar to sailor sefuku school uniforms, but starting from Chapter 5, she began wearing a white skirt with black cats on it, a black turtleneck sweater, knee-high socks that are either maroon or 'moreno' ('brown' in Spanish), white Mary-Janes, and a baby blue jacket around her waist. She has yet to change out of this outfit ever since Chapter 6. Personality Morganite is characterized as a shy girl whose feelings are easily hurt and who is prone to anxiety. Like Azusa Tachibana, she is a bit of a crybaby and is easily frightened. However, she is also shown to care deeply for most people, even those who are mean to her (such as Delilah, Holly, and Kunzite) and wants to do whatever she can to avoid conflict with her friends and help them when they're in need. History Morrigan lived a seemingly normal life with her parents at an unnamed location somewhere "in the hills and mountains" near a quarry. When she was eight, she and her two 'friends' from school, Delilah and Holly, brought her out in the middle of the night to said quarry to go swimming. When Morrigan forgot to bring a swimsuit to swim in the flooded quarry with them (she instead, for some reason, wore her school uniform and had her hair up in nice pigtails), they laughed at her until she burst into tears and went away to swim without her. Deciding to leave after being scorned, Morganite managed to stumble down a pit into a Kindergarten, where she encountered Jasper. Jasper began to choke her, and Morrigan passed out. When she woke up again, Jasper had been poofed and she herself had been transformed into the gem Morganite. The Crystal Gems, drawn to the Kindergarten, found her; from there on Morrigan was apparently assimilated into the group as a Gem herself. During her time as a Crystal Gem, she befriended the humans Sonia and Doobie (Jon), as well as the former Homeworld Gem Kunzite (SonicxKimmy172's OC). (Sonia is most likely a character from Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Sonia Nevermind, though slightly adapted for this fanfic.) Sonia accompanies Kunzite and Morganite, as well as the other Crystal Gems, back to the Kindergarten where Morganite was turned. When they arrive, Morganite has a panic attack at the memory of her encounter, and things go south from there. Sonia is thrown against the wall by a fist made of water, soon revealed to be Lapis. While it is not described how exactly she looked, Morganite notes that she 'looked different'. Steven attempts to save Sonia by using his bubble shield, but is thrown into a stalagmite and knocked out. Lapis attacks Sonia again, this time killing her, and Morganite faints. When she wakes back up, it is revealed to her that Sonia is dead and that the rest of the Gems buried her in the Kindergarten. With this news still heavy on everyone's mind, Kunzite drags Morganite up from where she'd been resting and tells her that they need to get some gem technology from Kunzite's crashed ship outside (and apparently some "Gundam coupons"). When they get outside (after Morrigan changes clothes), Kunzite's ship has vanished. Morrigan notes that this was probably done at the hands of a human. Ronaldo, approaching the group from up the beach, accidentally reveals that he has stolen the ship and put it in his garage for evidence of gem existence. Morrigan and Kunzite then take back the ship from his garage after a quick apology and subsequent acceptance before the two return home. On their way out, the two hear a breaking news report that the entire ocean has gone missing. Everything that breathes water is now dead, especially the sharks. The report ends with the question- could life still exist in the empty ocean basin? Ronaldo answers this (very loudly) with: "BUT WHAT KIND OF LIFE, COULD BE IN THE OCEAN BASIN, IF THE SEALIFE, IS DEAD? IT WOULD HAVE TO HAVE GILLS,, BUT ALSO BREATH OXYGEN, LIKE LAND DWELLERS?" (Chapter 6). Morrigan and Kunzite then go to investigate the empty ocean. In the empty ocean, they are caught by two new OCs, gems named Aquamarine (Aqua) and Cinnabar (Sin). They at first accuse the two girls as being the people responsible for taking the ocean, but Cinnabar says that she trusts Morganite and Kunzite and invites them inside of her's and Aquamarine's home. Inside, they explain that they used to live in an undersea town filled with 'fish denizin, and other aqatic friends sic' who were part-Gem and were killed when the ocean disappeared. Kunzite and Morganite say that they suspect Lapis Lazuli, and as such, Morganite says that she'll assist the two aquatic Gems in their efforts to return the ocean and revive their departed fish brethren. In exchange, however, Aquamarine and Cinnabar will have to join the Crystal Gems. They agree, and Morganite and Kunzite take them to the temple. Steven, who is inexplicably sleeping on the couch yet again, sees the new gems and questions who they are. Just after Morganite explains, the Crystal Gems return and are immediately suspicious of the new Gems. Even after Morganite explains the situation to them, they still make Kunzite and Morganite stay behind at the temple to make sure that they don't cause any trouble while the Crystal Gems embark on a journey to find Lapis Lazuli. While their 'gem-sitting adventure' goes well at first, it quickly goes downhill when Kunzite makes a rude comment on how fish don't deserve to be Gems, and she and Cinnabar quickly draw their weapons and prepare to fight. Before they do, however, Kunzite is knocked unconscious by Aquamarine's weapon (which is apparently some style of glowing judo) and is poofed as Morganite picks her up in her arms. Shortly after this, Doobie arrives to confirm if Sonia is really dead, to which Morganite confirms and Doobie begins crying. Cinnabar comforts him by saying that her friends died that day, too, so he should buck up and make new ones...although she denies Doobie's offer that she and Aquamarine become his friends. However, the base is then attacked by a shark monster of some kind that Cinnabar identifies as 'Douglas' and tries to befriend. When the monster shows that it isn't having any of that, the three Gems decide that they have a fight on their hands. Aquamarine and Cinnabar fuse to form Bloodstone in order to fight Douglas the undead shark monster, and Morganite draws her scythe to assault the beast as well after commanding Doobie to hide under a couch. They fight Douglas, but Morganite gets thrown away by one of Douglas's attacks. Douglas corners Bloodstone and begins slashing away at her gems, but Morganite forces herself to stand up upon hearing Doobie's encouragement and attacks Douglas again. This is pretty useless though as she is bitten by the shark monster and tossed away again. She begins to bleed and black out, but before she falls unconscious, she sees a bright light, hears two gunshots, and hears someone insult her for being a bad fighter..."But I guess, the attractive ones, are never good at fighting, too.....” (Chapter 10). She only realizes that the voice is Kunzite just as she falls unconscious. Relationships Delilah and Holly Even though Delilah and Holly are cruel to her in Chapter 1, she is shown to follow them to the dangerous quarry anyway as she fears that they will call her chicken and make fun of her if she doesn't. While her behavior doesn't denote a dislike for the two, the narration has a clear disdain for them. Later, Morganite seems to show no regret or feel any emotions when it's revealed that Delilah went to juvie and Holly moved away. The Crystal Gems (including Steven) Morganite seems to like the Gems, even if she seems to think that they can be too cautious at times (as seen when she brings Cinnabar and Aquamarine to the temple). Steven, however, is often excluded from the group of Crystal Gems (they are often referred to as 'the Crystal Gems and Steven) and is seen to be somewhat lazy, reactionary, and uncaring throughout the story. He and Morganite appear to get along in Chapter 9, though, as they share a Cookie Cat together with Kunzite. Sonia and Doobie Morganite is shown to care much more for her newer friends rather than Delilah and Holly, though she praises and admires Sonia a lot more than Doobie, which is said to make Doobie sad. Sonia often accompanies Morganite to missions and the Crystal Gems have met her in the past and have no issue with letting her join them on their dangerous missions, which would eventually become her downfall. Morganite constantly mourn Sonia in the following chapters. She continues being kind to Doobie in Chapter 10 when he returns, and she warns him to hide under the couch as she, Aquamarine, and Cinnabar fight Douglas. Kunzite Kunzite and Morganite apparently became friends just as they met for the first time, even if Kunzite seems constantly disdainful towards her and insults her in ways similar to how Delilah and Holly would. Morganite admires Kunzite, however, and finds her fascination with Gundam to be funny. Trivia * It is said in Chapter 2 that Morganite has a beautiful singing voice, but this has yet to be seen. * Unlike Azusa in Chlorine Grown Roses ''and Taro in ''Blackest of Nights, Morganite doesn't seem to have a love interest, although Morganite x Sonia and Morganite x Kunzite are both popular ships and have some anchor in canon (as shown by Morganite's constant admiration of Sonia prior to her death and Kunzite's comment at the end of Chapter 10). Category:Character